


Whoops.

by delavairesslegacy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, eventually they get together, fast first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delavairesslegacy/pseuds/delavairesslegacy
Summary: The Red Blade's first night on Hutta doesn't go exactly as she had planned.
Relationships: Kaliyo Djannis & Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Kaliyo Djannis/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Kaliyo Djannis/Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Kudos: 4





	Whoops.

The buzz of the cantina made for a pleasant backdrop as Favia scanned through the crowd. It was her first job by herself - straight out of training. She made note of the exits, had positioned herself in a corner where she could see the bartenders, the dancers, and the band that played on stage.

She was busy making detailed notes on a datapad in front of her when she heard the sound of chair legs being scraped across the floor. Her gaze was pulled to the boots that were thrust onto the table with a clang.

“Heya Blade, saw you drinking alone and thought you could use another round and some company.” The Rattataki head of security gave her a measured glance. 

She was being tested, she was sure of it.

“Ah, Kaliyo, was it?” Favia smiled and reached for the bottle that Kaliyo had set down on the table. “What’s this? -” she opened the bottle with her teeth, spat the lid onto the floor, and drank a couple swallows, “huh, not bad but a little strong for my taste.”

Kaliyo smirked. “Don’t tell me the infamous Red Blade’s palate is too fancy for some backwater brew.”

Determined not to back down from the glaringly obvious challenge placed in front of her, Favia straightened herself up, hand raised to call a bartender. “Well, Kaliyo, let’s see what you’ve got.”

*****

Favia groaned, head pounding, and the room tilted slightly. She propped herself up on her elbow, eyes scanning her surroundings, hand holding the sheet to her chest, and tried to make sense out of what happened. She distinctly remembered challenging Nem’ro’s head of security to a drinking contest and… that’s when things got a bit hazy.

Her eyes traveled to the companion snoring in the bed beside her. One hand rested on the grip of a blaster, the other cradled a bottle of Mandalorian brew. It was none other than Kaliyo.

Favia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Oh, Keeper is not going to be pleased with me. Perhaps I could just - not report this. Yes, perfect. When they ask what I did last night I’ll simply say that I was - building a stronger relationship with Nem’ro’s staff..” She smiled hesitantly as she reached for her encrypted datapad - ready to type her excuse to headquarters when her companion turned over and looked at her.

“And what are you doing, Red?” She smirked. “I knew you were in for something big. Time to spill. Who’re you really?”


End file.
